How i escaped eternal misery
by Six-Winged-Angel-Alexiel
Summary: Sort of AU! a Kyoru fic! Kyou is locked up in Akito's house and allowed to see no one and nothing, he meets tohru one afternoon when she serves him dinner and a bond forms.
1. Sorely stitched

This is sort of an AU Kyou is locked up in Akito's home, allowed to see no one and nothing other than his own face. Tohru, her reasons for being Akito's slave are yet unknown, she starts serving breakfast, lunch and tea to Kyou at Akito's request, as a way of teasing him, the two grow close , the rest will be revealed in the story. It starts the first time Kyou is introduced to Tohru, and prequel might be added soon at request. Review if you'd like but i'd appreciate it thankwoo:)

* * *

"Excuse me sir? Are you Kyou?" a voice filled the empty room, all he had was a bed and a chest of draws, Master Akito was harsh on him aswell then? Her feet padded soflty along the wooden floor, holding the tray firmly in her shredded hands. Curled up, a bed side lamp was turned on, but nothing else, his body looked stiff, like he'd died there and got a bad case of rigamortis. Smiling brightly, she laid the tray on the bed before placing her hand gently on his body.

"Excuse me, you are Kyou aren't you? Master Akito sent me in with your din--" suddenly he shot up, eyes wide open, his hand grabbed her clothed arm, his grip as tight as a vice. His eyes softened for a moment, before they saw red once again, what had she said?

"Don't you EVER call that monster Master, do you hear me! Don't you ever give Akito the satisfaction of you calling him Master!" he grinded out, his orange hair dull from having not been washed and being locked up. Visibly, his anger was dissapating, being alone had played with his mind. Tohru moved her hand slowly and hesitatingly, stroking his chin and then cheek. The smile hadn't gone from her face, which confused Kyou, making him forget a stranger he had never met before, was stroking his face.

"Master Akito told me to cook your dinner and then bring it to you, but you know Master Akito right? he wanted me to give you stale rice. I love cooking so much, my mom taught me! so i made this meal for you!" her voice was bouncy and happy, almost fooling him into believing Akito hadn't done anything to her at all, but that was impossible. Turning his head to look at the meal, he was surprised, he hadn't eaten anything like this even outside this cage he had been put in. A whole cooked chicken, accompanied by potatoes, carrots, and just about every other vegetable in existance. leeks!

"...I don't like leeks" his voice monotoned, face void of emotion, just staring at the meal in awe. Tohru laughed, nearly falling off the bed altogether, reaching over she picked up the leeks, and rolled them up in a tea towel.

"I had a feeling you didn't like leeks, well i suppose no one does but still" reaching over for the glass of milk she brought with her, she screamed in pain, holding her wrists gently but firm enough to allow the spots of blood to seep threw her white cotton shirt. Whimpering slightly, she couldn't bring her eyes to the undescisive Kyou. Hesitantly he reached out, fingers almost a ghost as they pushed back the sleeves of her top, exposing her badly bandaged bloody arms.

"...Did he do this to you?" the orange haired teen spoke, tone almost sharp and brittleas it graced her ears, she smiled brightly, more genuine than Kyou had ever seen, it had almost made him forget the blood that now coated his fingers as well. Raising her pale pink hand Tohru brushed away his dull hair, exposing his eyes to the light somewhat.

"Yeah...but it doesn't matter anymore right? Before...i was just locked away, being punished by Master Akito, but now! He's put me in charge of your meals and well being, so i thought i could try and make you feel better and distract our minds from the erm...abuse" her smile never wavered, eyes shining brightly towards the man she had met just a couple of minutes ago. Kyou blinked rapidly, her happiness and optomism shocked him based on what he presumed Akito had put her threw, shoving the fork in the potatoe, he ripped it apart in his mouth, closing his eyes assesing the taste of the meal she had cooked him.

"You should be with your family Tohru, im sure they would appreciate your cooking just as much as i am" Kyou dead panned, trying to sound emotionless and distant towards her, realising soon enough, that he had failed when he saw the slight frown on her face. Her eyes cast down, a silent tear slipped down her cheek and onto the wooden floor.

"I don't have any left Kyou-san, but i'd like to think that now...i have you to appreciate my cooking ne?" her cheery nature eating away at his depressive state, even daring to bring a smile to the corner of his lips. Unwrapping her bandages gently, Kyou flipped them over before re-wrapping them firmly in place, tying the ends in a knot so that it wouldn't loosen. Looking into her eyes, he smiled just for her, the way she spoke, the way her face brightened up...made him believe that there was hope for the both of theM.

"I guess i'll be seeing you in the morning...with breakfast?" Kyou inquired gently, ruby eyes innocently proding her for an answer. Tohru smiled, pushing herself up from the ground she stood confidently and walked to the door, resting her weight against it enough to open the shoji screen.

"Ofcourse...7am on the dot! Do you want waking up if your asleep?"

Ruby eyes widened, contemplating her question quickly in his head, he barely came up with the bright smile he was now gracing her with, waving his hand in goodbye.

"Yes...Tohru"


	2. A Premonition Of Whats To Come

Chapter 2: A Premonition Of Whats To Come

Door opening without sound, Tohru knew immediately who it was, paralysed to the bone she was ashamed to admit this was the effect he had on her. Memories of their conversation played through her vision, trying hard to remember what he did, and did not like her to do in his presence. A cold hand rested itself on her bare shoulder, gripping tightly enough to cause pain and later on bruising. Tohru winced gently, letting him defeat her instantly.

"Tohru…How was the little cat yesterday afternoon?" the almost cheerful voice said aloud. How could he be so unpredictable? Releasing a shaky breath, Tohru turned around on her knees, staying in the same position she had grown accustomed to.

"Akito I- -" the fair brown haired girl stopped abruptly, as Akito's hand smashed into her face hard, knocking her to the floor instantly, eyes wide and tearing up. His heavy weight landed fully on her stomach, pressing down as hard as he could on her abdomen, long arms reached out and grabbed fists full of her hair.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AKITO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND TOHRU! IT IS MASTER AKITO TO DISGUSTING, DEFORMED THINGS LIKE YOU!" the feminine boy bellowed, eyes red with rage as his mouth clamped shut in pure anger, grip never loosening on the tendrils of her precious hair. Face soaking wet now, Tohru nodded quickly, delicate mouth trembling in total fear, something she thought she would be used to by now. Berating herself harshly in her head, Tohru waited until she could hear his steady breathing above her body before she initiated movement, raising her now dried eyes, all she could see was the sickening smirk on Akito's face, his eyes showing complete and utter control. The hold on her neck loosened and his face became unbearably close, his violet black hair tickling her face.

"Tohru….do you remember what I did to you last time you disobeyed me?" the red, blotchy patches on her face now replaced with pale shock and realisation, freezing in place. The man, only 2 years older than her started laughing, smiling as it was all a big joke, like what he did was completely fine. Teeth gritting visibly, her small hand flung out with lightening speed, pushing the feminine man off her body completely. Hearing a deep intake of breath, Tohru forced her legs to move, running towards the kitchen whilst blocking out his bellowing screams, tears running down her cheeks anew she picked up Kyou's breakfast and went straight to his room in hysterics.

Sickening smile back in place, the laughter stopped immediately a ferocious growl in place of the previously, ironically melodious sound. A cold and lifeless hand pulled his Kimono up and over his white shoulders once again, thumbs brushing against his tongues and lips gently as a malicious smile came across his face and shone in his eyes.

"Tohru…. now you're definitely going to have to pay"

* * *

"Tohru….wh…why are you crying?" Kyou's face noticed almost immediately, the dry and cracked tracks of tears that had run along her cheeks and collar bone, staining her white blouse. Shutting the door silently, Tohru slowly spun around, holding the tray full of food perfectly within her two shaking hands, placing the food down in front of his angry body.

"Here you go Kyou, I'm sorry I didn't cook all of it but I had to speak to Master Akito today," smile shining brightly, even through her sadness and despair, pulling back her sleeves she picked up each piece of cutlery and put it on his mini table, refusing to look into his blazing ruby eyes. Arms suddenly gripped unbearably, Tohru came face to face with Kyou's dirty and bright red face, boiling over with frustration and anger Kyou opened his mouth to scream at her, instead speaking in a slight low toned whisper.

"You're calling him Master again…but…when you saw Akito this morning, you forgot to call him Master didn't you" Kyou's expression settled down, gentle caring reaching his eyes as he grasped her shoulders in a light hug, not close enough to do any damage….but enough to comfort her. Resting his head on top of hers, he could smell the mixture of shampoo and Akito. Realising that Akito had tried beating her, the orange-haired man kissed her forehead and pushed her away a tiny bit, trying to contain the anger he felt.

"But..but…you said I shouldn't call him Master anymore and I just—" the tears over flowed once again, pooling over her delicate eye lids and dripping onto the floor and Kyou in succession. Hands shaking in rage, Kyou could do little to quell the need to physically release his anger out on the world, and instead settled for shouting at the person he was trying to protect.

"ARE YOU STUPID TOHRU! Anyone would have been able to tell I meant don't call him 'Master' when you don't have to! Do you even have a brain!" his gritty voice ascending the whole room, filling up the space between both their ears and senses, shocking both of them equally. Now uncontrollably sobbing, Tohru pushed herself up from the ground and ran for the door, forcing her eyes to see past the tears and find the doorknob to let herself out. Finally grabbing the handle she felt a warm, gentle and slightly damp hand land on hers, caressing her fingers like a ghost, and giving her room to simply slink out of his gesture. Hair coating her face, Tohru slowly turned around, in the end facing a dirty shirt that adorned Kyou's upper body. Forgetting all formalities and politeness she threw herself into him, laying her arms around his waist, trying to suck all the comfort out that Kyou had to give. Somewhat startled, the orange-haired boy sighed, a small unnoticeable smile planted on his face, bringing his arms up around her shoulders he held on tightly.

"I'm sorry…okay? I didn't mean that. I'm just angry. Like always. Just…Tohru…you're the only person who I see, and even then it's for about half an hour each day. Nothing…can happen to you do you understand?" the smile taking over his eyes, his voice became gentle and caring, something even he was slightly surprised at, had being isolated for so long affected him that much? Bitterness swept over his features, ofcourse it had. Feeling his clothes stick to his toned chest, Kyou raised his eyes to see Tohru with a beaming smile spread across her whole face, any trace of her previous tears was gone completely, leaving her face clean and pearly white, as it should be.

"Does this mean we're friends Kyou-Kun?" her sweet, hopeful voice fluttered threw his ears, piercing his heart as well as his mind with her sudden change of emotions, portraying an extended part of her personality maybe. Face becoming stern, he decided to try and determine what to say to make them both feel secure in they're connection. Reaching a hand over to rest upon her hands that were clasped tightly in front of her waiting body, he let his lips slip into a lopsided grin.

"It means that you mean something…to me" hair covering his eyes, which he was grateful for as the sadness and sorrow resurfaced in his vision. Hearing a joyous laughter, he could vaguely make out her bouncing form, reaching to pick up the tray, leaving the cutlery that was covered in food meant for him, she held it to her chest tightly, a tear falling down her right cheek silently…he…didn't know what to say anymore.

"So we're friends now Kyou-Kun! I feel exactly the same as you do! Everything's going to be just fine now that I have you!" innocence and somehow denial slipped into her voice…denial? He hoped if anything it had to do with the last part of her sentence. Wiping the tear away quickly, Kyou placed his firm hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him dead in his dark ruby eyes.

"I'll protect you Tohru" his tone of voice was final, there was no arguing even if she had anything else to say. Nodding silently Tohru launched herself into him in one last final hug before saying waving good-bye, followed closely by the sound of the door screeching shut behind her. Smile planted on her soul, Tohru took her time walking past the court yard towards the kitchen.

A long, drawn out 'nails across the black board' sound she had ever heard pierced ever orifice she owned, making her drop the tray she held dearly onto the stone and land filled garden of sorts. Reaching down quickly, hands shaking uncontrollably she didn't reach the plastic utensil before it was smashed into pieces by a bare foot, covered with a dark pink kimono…that only meant one thing. Standing in front of her, face glaring at her with uncontrolled angering pleasure, was Akito's icy cold form.

"Ahhh Tohru…I believe you stepped out of line this morning don't you? You know what that means…don't you Tohru"

She did, and all she could do was cry, pushing her heart into her tears, letting it break free before this…man took hold of it and turned it into dust, a simple memory.

* * *

Ahhhh, this chapter took so long to write, mainly because i was in and out all week, but for the third chapter it will be mostly a one on one kind of thing, where Kyou is alone and Tohru is alone etc etccc. Please review, because i don't think this story is rather any good, and it would be nice to hear others opinions thankyou.

**I would like to thank:**

_not like the movies: thankyou your review was really enthusiastic and energetic, it helped me write this second chapter ofcourse all the reviews did. But yours seemed like the words of a true romantic lol cheesy ay_

_stacey loves kyou-kun: Thankyou for your review, your name says it all about Kyou-kun (i'm a major fan of his too) you allowed me to be slightly convinced my story is any good hehe!_

_oneangredwarf: hehe yet again thankyou! Your words reminded me of Megumi Momoi from real Bout High school, i'm not really sure tho :s but thankyou!_

_Joskers: Your review was the second i ever recieved, this fanfiction is the one i've got most reviews on (i only have 3 so far hehe) and it meant alot to have that sort of encouragement so soon on in me posting my story. _

_catgirlversion3.0otakufan: My first Review! you stole my review virginity (some silly myspace joke lol) but thankyou, u said u dont read Kyoru often so im honoured u liked mine at least thats certainly an ego boost heheh! _

but for now see you guys next time! hope you enjoy this chapter!

- Six-Winged-Angel-Alexiel


	3. The Desecration of Insanity

**Fruits Basket: How i escaped Eternal Misery:Chapter 3 - The Desecration to Insanity**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fruits Basket or the characters within it, i only own this story's plot line.**

* * *

She had only been gone for ten minutes and already Kyou could feel the ice creep over his heart once again, a bitter almost reminiscent smile graced the unmarred skin of the orange haired teenager as he reached out slowly with his numb, unfeeling hands to touch the door that had closed behind her. Invincible pain shook Kyou's frame, bringing him to his knee's at the door, pale finger nails unconsciously digging into the wooden thickness of the tradition shrine door.

"How…How can you confine me with simply words Akito? How can you just order me to be locked up, and that's what happens? How come… no one wanted me to stay…" the past fluttered threw his small voice, the emotions of being cursed were never allowed to be released, because no one really wanted to hear his plea's and pain. Even that damn rat, Yuki, had looked concerned for him all those years ago, despite their arguments and fights, Kyou scoffed, he probably just felt guilty…after all…he was the reason why Kyou was put in here.

"Now that Tohru serve's me food under your orders Akito, I have someone who cares about me now, someone who doesn't know what we are…someone who…knows how I'm always feeling, because she feels the same" shaking his head, he could feel traces of his hair tickle his still face. The fire that had been raging in his eyes since birth had gone long ago, but with a blinding smirk, Kyou could feel the embers burning slowly once again. Blinking slowly, his perfectly rounded ears perked up as a creek was released from the door he had previously been stood at. Stiffening his body, Kyou stayed in the same place, he wouldn't meet Akito like he was a dog, no, he'd disown him physically. A light sound reached his ears, as slow almost cold footsteps walked along the dark coloured carpet, stopping agonizingly close behind him.

"Hello Kyou" a monotone voice spoke aloud, full of confidence and intelligence…wait, kyou scoffed, this can't be Akito! Keeping his body in its position, Kyou turned his head slowly, orange hair covering most of his face from the 'intruder' whilst he searched the face of who it was. Spinning around fast in surprise, kyou gasped.

"Hatori!" his voice betrayed his stubborn body position, happiness falling out of his mouth, face bright and optimistic, Hatori sighed, this is why he hated being the Sohma family doctor. Putting his bag down next to the tray, Hatori took out his stethoscope and immediately placed it onto Kyou's chest, just over his proud heart. Blinking in confusion, kyou didn't say a word as Hatori's face concentrated on his heart beat, quickly putting away the stethoscope in his bag, and once again standing tall.

"Are you under any kind of stress Kyou?" the older man's voice asked stonily, eyes always carrying that cold blank look, even the one that he was blind in. The teenager's face held pure anger for a moment, realising Hatori was simply here to check up on his health, he let his heart take over and his mood and voice turned icy.

"Why are you here Hatori" it didn't even sound like a question in Hatori's head, and immediately he felt guilty. Kyou hadn't had any contact with the rest of the family, and just when he did it was because Akito asked them to, for physical reasons more than emotional. Eyes becoming downcast Hatori reached out with his rough hand, letting it rest upon Kyou's shoulder heavily, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Listen Kyou, Akito won't let any of us come and see you, I know it's been years since we've seen you. I know you've grown up on your own mostly, but you aren't stupid. That girl, Tohru, who bring's your meals to you…" Hatori spoke sincerely Kyou had grown up to be a physically strong looking individual, he concluded, but was scared and naieve. His face didn't even falter when Kyou suddenly grabbed the collar of his white coat and brought him dangerously close to his fuming face.

"WHAT ABOUT TOHRU HATORI!" Kyou shouted angrily, face bright red from the rush of emotions he was feeling, being a mixture of upset and worried startled his heart into grasping his cousin, a cousin he had wished to see for a while, but mentioning Tohru in the same sentence as Akito….spelled trouble to Kyou instantly.

Hatori sympathised with Kyou, placing his hands on Kyou's he simply brushed them from his shirt, smoothing it down in the process. Kneeling down to his cousins height, Hatori grabbed Kyou's attention with his voice.

"Even if you think Akito is a monster and manipulative of his position, don't underestimate him. Do you think it was coincidence that Akito started letting Tohru bring you your meals? He wanted you to care about something…so that he could abuse that, and put you under stress. Kyou…you know what happens to us when we're under immense stress, do you want Tohru to see that? Because Akito does" the older man's voice revealed slowly, wanting kyou to grasp the situation by its true identity. Watching patiently, Hatori could see the thoughts running threw Kyou's mind, happy when the orange haired boy calmed down and sighed in defeat.

"You weren't allowed to tell me that were you" his voice had calmed down considerably, tone showing his thoughts weren't frantic but much more realistic. Hatori stood up, grabbing his bag silently before letting it rest against his side gently, walking towards the door in the same manner as before he opened it silently, looking back towards his lonely cousin.

"No I wasn't…but we're family, and I don't want you to suffer because Akito decided it would be fun." Kyou almost thought those would be his last words, until he saw a letter placed where Hatori's medical bag had previously been placed. Looking up surprised, Kyou was met with Hatori's face, a ghost of a smile placed on his thin lips.

"I'll come back soon, and maybe next time, I will have someone with me" and with that, Hatori, Kyou's cousin and the Sohma family doctor had left, leaving nothing but realisation and a warm feeling in kyou's heart and mind.

Almost laughing, Kyou looked back to the door to find it open, fear almost struck him…he hadn't seen the outside of his room in years. Getting up hesitantly, Kyou walked towards the open door quickly, giving in to the temptation to see what was outside. And what he saw wasn't good.

Slamming the door open, the two figures over the other side didn't even blink and eye at the loud smash the wood of the door made as it came into contact with the frame. His whole body was shaking as he watched the scene unfold before him, even though he hadn't been out of his room in a long time, he still knew the layout of the house almost perfectly. Tohru…being hand led by Akito…had just entered Akito's large bedroom…yes, he hadn't forgotten the layout of the house at all.

And in his rage, Kyou ran as fast as he could to that bedroom, punching the door as hard as he could…he watched as it broke away from the hinges…to reveal the most sickening scene he had ever witnessed.

* * *

**Thankyou's: Volume 2**

_**stacey loves kyou-kun**: hehe! thankyou once again, i had so much trouble with finding the time to write this chapter but your review kicked my ass in gear lol i love your enthusiasm! So i hope my update speed and this chapter please you and that the story is going in the write direction >. _

_**oneangredwarf**: hehe your name intrigues me for some reason :) but thankyou once again for the review, its nice to know at least you guys are reading it because it's good_

_**seto'swifey: **aww i really want to know what your name comes from (the seto bit, it sounds helluva familiar to me) but thankyou for your review, i hope this chapter is just as emotional as the other one's_

_**simpleone**: well i hope this chapter at least gives you some insite /hint as to whats going to happen to her (or what's happened to her before?) in the past :P please continue reading this story i hope its to your liking. _

_**Kyousgirl88: **tada and here it is! thankyou your review also helped me to post this chapter sooner than i had time for, college sucks alot hehe :(_

_**arcanumpanthera: **your name was so hard to type i got confused haha:) your review was interesting so much so that i can remember it off by heart haha! but don't worry i'll finish it most definately, i dont know how long its going to be though._

_**S.Mamimi: **Thankyou! It's nice to know my story line hasn't been picked up before, its only slightly AU afterall :) but i hope you enjoy the third chapter_

**If i haven't mentioned anyone im sorry, i shall try and remember next time! Review and tell me what you think please:) much appreciated! **

-**Six-winged-angel-alexiel**


	4. Red Mist

**_I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long, but i had to do things with college involving an exhibition and work! and this chapter isn't up to standard...but i promise things will get better thankyou for reading and please leave a comment!_**

* * *

"Come now little Tohru, you know you shouldn't even harbour thoughts of resisting me" the frightening charm seeping threw Akito's teeth, struck at Tohru's heart, paralysing her frantic thoughts from passing threw her mind. Raising his hand slowly, she didn't have to open her eyes to know what he was reaching for. Clasping her hands tightly around her waist, Tohru resisted the tears that were building up behind her delicate eye lid. Akito's cold aura surrounded her nervous being, choking her to her very core, Tohru couldn't remember a time when she had felt more alone and abused. Gently releasing her vision, the young girl was taken aback in surprise when gazing at Akito's usually terror laced face, finding nothing but comforting lines and a soft, genuine smile placed upon his features, Tohru's tongue laid still in her young mouth.

"You are so beautiful…" hearing the sincere words, Tohru's head snapped back so fast it scrapped the wall. Soft fingers laced themselves threw her hair slowly, cradling her sore head gently, concerned eyes searching her face. What was happening? Tohru silently voiced, Akito had never been this caring, all he knew was malice and unkindness. And it never changed.

"Tohr-" just as her name was about to slip out, there was a sickening cracking sound coming from outside, drawing her attention towards the door Tohru didn't notice the madness seep back into Akito's eyes, the murderous smirk returning to his thin, intelligent lips. Having her throat close, Tohru knew immediately that Akito had grabbed her by the collar and pulled her high, high enough in the air to cause her damage if she were dropped forcefully.

"Tohru Tohru Tohru…don't you know that nothing can stop me, nothing at all? This house could burn around us, and I wouldn't stop this little game of ours!" Akito was shouting now, his laugh becoming high pitched in its insanity, his UN justified rage releasing itself entirely. Pushing her roughly against the bed, Akito didn't waste a moment in running his sharp nails down her thighs, reaching under her cotton protection to probe something he had defiled once before.

The Cracking sound got louder, more violent as the door came straight of its hinges, revealing a panting, angry, and shockingly sickened Kyou, paralysed by the sight playing across his blood read eyes.

Rushing towards the engraved wooden door was pure instinct, raising his fist and forcing it out in a calculated forward motion was just complete skill, but trying to stop his anger from seeping threw every part of his being was the hardest thing he had ever even attempted. Panting from the loss of energy, Kyou was sure he would have fainted in the doorway if his eyes hadn't trained on an image he had never wanted to witness ever, ever again. Eye's wide open, Kyou's arms went limp at his sides as his vision came into contact with Tohru's, scared dark green eyes.

Clenching his fist tightly, Kyou started walking towards the 'couple' calmly, his movements flowed almost as if the scene didn't bother him. Akito hadn't noticed the door smash open, or Kyou walk threw, only Tohru's frightened body had, it brought moisture to his angry eyes immediately and hastened him forward a fraction faster.

"Tohru…you don't look so happy" his words were sarcastic and frightening, a cold tone that Kyou had never displayed was interlaced with his words, grabbing the attention of the mad Akito. His dark head turning, eyes flashed against the light, releasing the glint in his iris, acknowledging Kyou's dire presence.

"Kyou….I'm sorry, but this is a private moment" laughter present in his voice, Akito knew it would drive Kyou to loose his cold demure, taken aback slightly when a delicate light red eyebrow raised a fraction, signalling Kyou's next move, whatever it maybe. In a split second, Kyou had pulled his fist back and released it into Akito's cheek, the crack of his bone bouncing off the walls. Kyou's face was no different, only his tightly clenched hands signalled how angry he was. Towering over Akito's shaking body, the red haired boy lowerd his head, golden hair falling across his eyes.

"I'm not Yuki Akito, I'm not afraid of you" they both knew what that meant, they both knew that Akito's mental torture had never affected Kyou, that he was stronger than everyone perceived him to be. Reaching over with trembling hands, blood filled hands rested on top of Tohru's, encasing them in warm comforting support.

"I- -" Tohru's voice released lowly, almost ashamedly to Kyou, trying to grab his attention. Looking up into his eyes she could see his kindness running back into his veins, the blood drying on their flesh as they stood up slowly, walking out of the hole that Kyou had created moments before.

Kyou was struggling, the scene's that had played before his eyes were too much for his physical body to handle, he knew, soon she would be running away from him and not Akito. Shaking uncontrollably, his sensitive ears ignored Tohru's plea's as they walked hurriedly through the house. Just as it got on top of him, a shoji screen slide open silently, revealing his cousin, the dog.

"Yuki would be proud of you Kyou, for doing something he could not" Hatori voiced evenly, a hint of a smile revealed behind his working eye. Shocked out of his rage, Kyou stared blankly towards the doctor, anger boiling up when hearing…praise on his actions, it all became too much for Kyou's body.

And with a high pitched explosion, Tohru's eyes widened in total shock when in replace of Kyou was a small…little…orange cat.

* * *

**_Thankyou's: Volume 3_**

_**Catgirlversion3.0otakufan: **lol i've finally updated! its been...a couple of months already...but if you'r still checking this story thankyou for your earlier comment _

_**oneangredwarf: **heehee i always like your enthusiasm towards this story! sorry for having taken awhile to update and this chapter isnt worth the mention of Fruits Basket but i hope you can see where this is eventually going _

_**Kyou-kun15: **thanks alot! i dont like my writting style never have done but thankyou for liking it so much! finally updated hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**GintaGirl: **lol short and simple but says it all right? haha! thankyou i hope you can say the same about this chapter and later ones too! _

_**XxnoStalgiaxX: **heehee well i guess you just gotta guess on that one "Is tohru a virgin anymore" i guess you could say she is...heehee it will be revealed yup yup! ENJOY! _

_**Bananawings72: **haha your review is the kind i tend to leave behind on people's fanfiction, so its nice to know your reading! i love yu-Gi-Oh as well just so you know...and yes...most anime heehee! _

_**Sorceress Of Chaos: **well all is out in the open...so to speak now ne? please tell me what you think and im open to suggestions from you, it hasnt been so long since i updated for u i imagine...but enjoy!_

**For chapter five i'm still running idea's through my head, so please, feel free to put in some suggestions of maybe what you'd like to see! and i will consider them carefully!**

**-Six-Winged-Angel-Alexiel**


End file.
